After Breaking Dawn
by TNMEBD123
Summary: This is for people who want Stephenie Meyer to write a fifth Twilight book... The Cullens are all worried about what the Volturi might be plotting. But is the danger the Volturi, so something else...?
1. Chapter 1

After Breaking Dawn

Author's Note:This story is completely made up by me.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

The celebrations went on for days. Tanya, Kate and Garrett stayed long after everyone else had gone with promises to help us again if we needed it. Even though I had never met Irina, I had only seen her, I felt quite sad that she was dead now. Edward and I were spending most of the time in our cottage now. Renesmee was sleeping in the cottage now and had gotten completely used to it. She was quite confused by the fact that all the vampires that had stayed in our house were all leaving now. She had become quite attached to Zafrina and had found Stefan and Vladimir very interesting. She was happy that Tanya and Kate were staying, but didn't quite understand why they were so upset- she had never met Irina or even seen her.

Alice was explaining what she had done while she and Jasper were away. I was very surprised to find out she had found Hulien and Nahuel quite quickly but she had taken a long time because she had to persuade them to come with her. I was still slightly angry with her but I didn't let her know that.

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice's voice asked.

"Huh?" I said- I hadn't been listening. Alice sighed.

"Shall I go show you how to use your wardrobe now?" she asked.

"Um... no thanks" I said, but I knew it was hopeless before the words were out my mouth. Alice wasn't going to let me out of this one.

"But you need me to show you!" Alice insisted stubbornly. "Come on Bella. We can go now. It will take at least all morning and might go into the afternoon." I rolled my eyes. This was so Alice. And the Alice I knew never gave up on an idea once it got into her stubborn head. I knew I would give in eventually. So, why not sooner rather than later?

"Oh, fine. Can we go now then?" I asked getting up. I wanted to get it over with.

"That's the spirit, Bella!"Yelled Alice enthusiastically jumping to her feet and running over to the door. I rolled my eyes again. Wow- I had forgotten how many times I did that with Alice around.

Alice wasn't kidding about wardrobe lessons going into the afternoon. It was three o'clock when Alice and I walked back to the large white house by the river. Alice was still going on about my wardrobe.

"...and if you have any problems with your wardrobe you can always ask me, OK, Bella. Bella? Bella are you listening to me?"

"No, not really Alice" I said distractedly. I was trying to remember everything Alice had told me in case she started quizzing me. I never wanted Alice to show me how to use my wardrobe again. Ugh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was feeling like I couldn't take anything else bad in twenty four hours after Alice had finished with me. However, Jasper and Carlisle were having a discussion about whether the Volturi were coming back to get their revenge.

"If they do, they'll bring much more than forty witnesses" said Jasper grimly. "They won't want to be out-numbered by us again. And they'll be ready for Bella too."

"Why would they come back though?" asked Carlisle, looking anxious. "They saw that Renesmee was harmless and what she would become. Why would they feel the need to come back?"

"Who said they'd come back for a reason?" demanded Jasper- he seemed determined to bring out the worst in the Volturi. "They were already trying to create a reason to pay us a visit, weren't they? Why would they wait?"

"They all saw Renesmee and saw her thoughts" pointed out Carlisle quietly.

"No" I said suddenly, and both Carlisle and Jasper turned to look at me. "Only Aro saw her mind. Marcus and Caius only have Aro's word that what he said is true. Caius is probably dying for a reason to come and fight us. And Jasper is right. This time, we won't have the element of surprise." Only then when I said it did I realise how much we had been counting on it last time.

"But we can be prepared" Alice said confidently. "I'm keeping very close tabs on the Volturi, so I will see whether they are coming or not. But we might not need to worry. Even if only Aro saw Rensemee's thoughts, I think all three of the Lead Volturi have to agree if they are launching an attack on someone. And Aro is the head Leader. I think his vote will count for more than Caius's."

"Yeah, Alice is right" agreed Rosalie, who had been listening to the conversation ever since I began speaking. "Even if Caius or Marcus are going to attack us without Aro, not everyone will go with them. Without Aro they might not be able to get so many witnesses and that will make it all so much easier for us."

"Jane" said Emmett. "Alec. And they aren't the only one who'd be prepared to fight alongside anyone who was trying to do us in."

"Guys, stop being pessimists!" Alice yelled. "I'll see when the Volturi decide to come, and trust me; I'll see it as soon as they decide. We'll have plenty of time to prepare. Everyone can reunite."

"Well, yes, but will everyone want to fight after what happened to... Irina?" Jasper said, whispering the last word so quietly that even with my vampire ears I only just heard it. Of course Jasper didn't want Tanya and Kate to hear him mutter their dead sister's name. Esme was looking very grave.

"I hope it doesn't come to a fight" she said softly, staring out the window in a dreamy sort of fashion that suited Alice.

"YOU GUYS!" Alice screamed so loudly that we jumped. "STOP BEING PESSIMISTS! The Volturi aren't even _coming_ yet! Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen yet. It's alright. We'll be fine for about another month at the very least. That's how long it took for them to get here last time."

"And you will not be alone at the beginning" said a new voice. We all turned to see Kate standing in the doorway and I knew from the expression on her face that if she could cry her face would bear the marks of someone who had just cried for a _very _long time. Just looking at Kate made me feel really bad. I hadn't really done much to comfort her or Tanya. I had been celebrating while my new friends mourned their sister.

"Where's Tanya?" asked Esme gently. Clearly she had been thinking along the same lines as me.

"She's in there" Kate said, nodding towards the door she had just come through. I suddenly realised I had no idea what vampires did to their dead. Of course not many vampires were so attached to each other like the Cullens or Kate, Tanya and Irina. Of course the only thing left of Irina was a pile of ashes, but I was still sure Tanya and Kate would want to do something for her. Of course the rest of us would be fine with whatever they wanted to do. I was reminded of cremating humans and wondered it Tanya and Kate would scatter the ashes in Irina's favourite place. The thought made me very sad and I didn't realise that the other, including Kate were talking about the Volturi and if they would come back seeking revenge or not. Kate's views on the subject were quite different from ours.

"Let them come" she growled. "I didn't get Jane and Tanya and I want Caius. We want revenge." I had never seen any of the Cullen's look like Kate did then. She looked like she would murder all the humans in the world if she lost control. Even more vampire-like than ever. But then I realised something. Nobody was saying 'no, the Volturi won't come' and give a reasonable reason. We were all working on the basis that they were going to come; only Alice was certain that we would have an advance warning like last time.

"We can gather other vampires again" she was saying now. "I _will_ see it- I'm giving all my concentration to the Volturi and separate members who might act on their own." And somehow the fact that someone could act on their own was even scarier than someone acting with everyone else, but I wasn't sure why.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note: I know the chapters are really short, but they'll be lots of them and you'll get new bits of the story very frequently (hopefully!) 

"Why is everyone being a pessimist?" Alice wanted to know later on the next day while she and I were talking. Her question took me by surprise- we weren't talking about people being pessimists, we were talking about the Volturi and who was the most dangerous if they decided to attack.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked and I was surprised to see Alice was looking hurt.

"I've told everyone over and over again, that, for now, we have nothing to fear from the Volturi. Yet still we talk about it. There's no point!" I could see what Alice was mad at. Yesterday I had been confused about why everyone spoke of the Volturi like it was a thing happening that you couldn't stop.

"I agree with you Alice" I said, before my favourite sister-in-law could really start to get angry. "But we do want to be prepared. This is just a precaution, right?"

"We don't need a precaution!" exploded Alice. "Last time it took them a month to get here. A _month_, Bella. We'll have plenty of time for action in a month."

"But will they bring everyone again, Alice? It took them so long last time because they were bringing everyone. They might not the next time- if there is a next time" I added hastily, catching the expression on Alice's face.

"They'll want all the vampires they can get if they are going to come" Alice said confidently. "Can we talk about something else? The Volturi subject is making me feel depressed."

"What will Tanya and Kate do about Irina?" I whispered in Alice's ear, and she glared at me.

"Bella, I just said the subject of the Volturi makes me feel depressed. I don't want to talk about what we'll do with one of my dead friends."She looked titchy, quite un-Alice. "Tanya and Kate have already Freed the ashes." So in a way I was right. It was like cremating humans. "Oh, sorry Bella, I forgot!" said Alice, suddenly, and I stared at her, confused. What had Alice forgotten? "You don't know anything about vampire ashes being Freed. It's when two vampires who were the closest to the dead take an even amount of the ashes each and run all over the country that the vampire died in, while letting little bits of the ashes fly as they run. So wherever Tanya and Kate go, as long as it's in this county, they'll have a tiny bit of their sister with them." In a way this made sense. Humans, of course, couldn't do this, because they couldn't run fast enough. They'd have to take a car and it would take them days.

"Please change the subject Bella" Alice begged.

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Nothing. I want to talk to Tanya and Kate."

"You said talking about them and Irina made you feel depressed."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to talk to them about Irina, am I?" replied Alice and she hurried away. Personally I thought she was deserting me. So I went off to ask Edward how Kate and Tanya were. I wasn't able to though. I bumped into Tanya, Kate and Alice as they walked out the doorway I was about to go through.

"Hello Bella" said Tanya, and her voice sounded dead. Before Irina died her voice had been full of adrenaline, but whether that was because of the Volturi or whether it was the way her voice always sounded I didn't know. Now it was hollow and empty and with a jolt I realised it was probably how my voice sounded when Edward left me. I supposed losing a sister was like having your vampire boyfriend desert you for what you thought was forever.

"Hi Tanya. What are you guys doing?"

"Alice was talking to us about Carmen and Eleazar and when we would be going back to Denali" said Kate, and her voice sounded dead too, quite different to the way her voice sounded when we had been discussing the Volturi yesterday. I guessed different subjects made Kate and Tanya feel different.

"So when are you going back to them?" I asked. "Garrett's leaving tomorrow. Are you going to go with him?" Garrett had gotten sick of just sitting around here where nobody wanted to do anything much and had decided to go to his new home in Denali, with or without Kate.

"Alice was trying to persuade us to go with Garrett" said Tanya. "But we don't want to. We are not ready to move on yet."

"You haven't let me finish yet" grumbled Alice. "You should go with Garrett, back to Denali, even if only for a short period of time. You should still go."

"Do you know something we don't, Alice?" asked Kate. "Have you foreseen something and that is why you are trying to make us leave?"

"No" said Alice, "I just think it would be a good idea for you to try to start living without Irina. The longer you wait the harder it will be." I glared at her. Why was she upsetting Kate and Tanya now? Why was she talking to them about Irina when she knew it would upset them, when the subject depressed her? I thought Kate was right. I was pretty sure Alice knew something she was not sharing. Something big and dangerous. Grrr.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

I spent the next few days trying to persuade Alice to tell me what she knew. At first I tried to be discreet so that nobody, even Alice quite knew what I was doing. Then, after that didn't work, I tried to corner Alice on her own. So far that had only happened once and Alice had refused to tell me, pretending that I was being paranoid, but she didn't get angry. She seemed guilty actually, which meant I was right- there was something she wasn't sharing. I wondered if Edward knew. Alice had had plenty of practises hiding her thoughts from him, but she would have to do it all the time and Edward would guess something was up. Unless he was in on this secret too...

Eventually I decided if the next time I cornered Alice and she didn't give in, I would ask Edward. Just as I decided this, Alice walked in the empty kitchen. We each stared at each other. We never used the kitchen, of course. The only time the Cullens had used it was when I was still human. Ages ago. Well, it seemed that way. I was in here because I was trying to think clearly. The kitchen was a place I thought I would never be interrupted. However, it seemed that Alice had had the same idea as me.

"What are you doing here?" we each blurted out at the same time. "Nothing" we added together.

"Come on, Bella, what were you doing?" demanded Alice. "You must have been doing something."

"I could ask you exactly the same thing" I said coolly. "Alice-"But Alice must've had taken one look at my face and guessed what I was about to say from the last time I cornered her. She stopped me by holding up her hands.

"Please, Bella, trust me" she pleaded. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I demanded. "Does anyone else know?" Alice shook her head.

"I haven't told anyone" she said.

"Jasper?" I pressed, feeling she might not be quite truthful. "Edward?" Alice shook her head again.

"I'm really good at keeping my thoughts under control around Edward by now" she said, smiling in spite of herself. "Jasper would just make me tell somebody- or he'll let it slip around Edward. I wish I could tell somebody though...take the weight off my shoulders..."

"You could tell me" I whispered, but Alice, looking like she would be crying if she could, shook her head for the third time in three minutes.

"You would make me tell someone- like Jasper" she said, sounding strange. "I really shouldn't tell anybody. You'd all freak out."

"So is that why you won't tell anybody?" I asked determinedly. "Because we'll freak. Try me."

"Bella, you're the last person I would ask to be my guinea pig" Alice laughed. "If you did fly off the handle, you'd be much harder to get under control."

"You could ask Jasper to come in here too and tell both of us" I suggested. "Jasper could help me."

"Really" Alice insisted. "I'm not gonna tell you. Pull the other one."

"You know I won't give up until you tell me" I threatened. "You'll have me asking you at least ten times every day."

"You'll give up eventually though" said Alice, but she didn't sound like her usual, sure self, so I thought she hadn't seen me giving up. She was just trying to kid herself.

"Please Al-" I began, but my pleading was cut off when both Alice and I gasped, my gasp like an echo of Alice's. She was on her knees on the floor, swaying. I bent down and quickly and pulled her to her feet. The vision seemed to have gone away. Alice straightened herself out. Then she froze. I grabbed her arm again, but she didn't fall, or even sway.

"Oh no" she groaned "oh no, no, no."

"Alice" I said, shaking her. When she didn't respond I pressed her more urgently. "_Alice_. ALICE!" Alice didn't respond, but before I could say anything, Edward and Jasper came in.

"What did you see Alice?" asked Jasper urgently, shoving pen and paper into her hand, but she shook her head, passing them back to him.

"Edward! What did she see?"

"It didn't make any sense to me" said Edward. "Like you've seen something before this. Have you?"

"Alice!" said Jasper, forcing the pen and paper back into her hands. Sighing, excepting defeat, Alice began drawing.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either" she said. "I saw somebody- a vampire- giving a command to come here because we defied the Volturi."

"Well, so the Volturi are coming?" gasped Jasper. "Why is that so hard to understand?"

"It wasn't... wasn't..." Alice seemed in a state of shock from what she had seen. "It wasn't the Volturi" she said. "It wasn't anyone I recognised." OK, now I understood why Alice didn't get it.

"Fantastic" I said. "We've got another enemy now. Someone who's using our Volturi encounter to their benefit. Anyone have any ideas?" Of course no one didn't. Typical.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Thank-you to all the people who are reading and reviewing my story. Here is the next chapter you wanted! 

The only good thing about Alice's new visions was that Tanya and Kate, now so preoccupied in trying to work out what this all meant, had not time for grief. However, no one had got any closer to figuring out what this was about. And Alice could not keep tabs on this new threat because she didn't know what to keep a tab _on_.

"So we think that someone could be asked to do this because of the Voltu-" began Jasper, but the look on Alice's face stopped him.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone?" she demanded, looking angry. "I would've seen anything- anything to do with the Volturi."

"So who else?" said Emmett. Emmett had struck the question we all wanted to know the answer to, but had no idea of the answer. We couldn't think of any other vampire who would want to kill us.

"James, Victoria and Laurent are all dead, and we haven't had any other encounters with vampires like that" said Carlisle. "And it wouldn't be like the episode that happened last time with James. Bella isn't human." True. James, Victoria and Laurent...James...Victoria...Laurent...

"Oh!" I gasped suddenly, and everyone turned sharply to look at me. "James, Victoria and Laurent!" I said, looking at them like it should be completely obvious. They all looked stumped. "One of their friends?" I suggested. "Someone we had never met? It could be... that would work." I looked around at the faces of my family and friends. Everyone was still looking stumped. But then Alice's stunned face split into a smile.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, YES! It all fits. Bella, you're a genius!" I hadn't seen Alice look so happy since we had beaten the Volturi. But I thought she was being too optimistic. We still had to figure out who it was that was plotting against us and what they were doing and when. However, I supposed we all wanted to think positive after all our thinking- negative thinking. Carlisle was the one who voiced my thoughts.

"Who though?" he asked, still looking worried, but he was the only one apart from me who looked like that. Everyone else looked ecstatic.

"Why does that matter?" asked Emmett, never the practical thinker. "At least we know the reason behind what they're doing." He meant 'at least we can start tracking them now so we can destroy them.' It was so Emmett.

"It does matter" said Edward, but he still looked happy. Alice's face was falling as she took in my face. "We need to know so we can track them and whoever they're with. They'll be with somebody."

"We need to know" said Alice and her once-ecstatic face was very grave now. "I can't see them; I don't know what to look for to see them. When I saw those other visions it was completely random. I wasn't even trying to See when I saw the first one and I was thinking about Tanya and Kate when I saw the second one." Really? She had been talking to me. Did we talk about Tanya and Kate in our conservation? Possible. But we hadn't been talking about Tanya and Kate when she had the vision had she? I couldn't remember. Probably not.

"What do they want?" asked Rosalie. Another question we wanted answered but didn't know. Another thing to add to my list of things to find out. That list was much too full.

**********************************************************************************

"Do you think Alice knows more than she's letting on?" asked Edward suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" I said. "She's told us about her visions and has tried to figure out what it means with us."

"Yeah" said Edward slowly, "but she was trying to persuade Tanya and Kate to go with Garrett- who has already gone. And the funny thing is, even though now we all know about her visions and she doesn't have to hide it from us, she was still trying to persuade them to go, and she wouldn't tell me why when I asked."

"She could just think going back home would help them get over Irina" I suggested. That was so obvious I was amazed Edward hadn't guessed.

"That's what I thought too, before I asked her" Edward said. "But if that was the case, why wouldn't she tell me? Also, she keeps blocking me out of her thoughts. Either she' s going over her visions in her mind- her visions and just her visions, no thoughts to go with them, which is unusual for Alice, and when she's not, she's translating things into different languages. I've lived with Alice long enough to know what this means. Alice is hiding something from me. From all of us." My thoughts went back to when I had tried to persuade Alice to tell me what she knew. Now I thought about it, I realised Alice seemed to have overreacted about telling us. She had said something about 'taking the weight off her shoulders', but why would the weight (what weight?) need to be taken off her shoulders about something that- well, not small, but important? It was important to tell us thought. I was sure that if it was only about this person coming after us, she would have told someone straight away. Edward was right. Something was up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alice! Alice!" I yelled at her, running up to her at school the next day. My plan was to carefully monitor her behaviour and see if she gave anything away. But the irritating thing about this was that I had to be around her 24/7.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Bella" she said, looking quite distant, and I realised she was searching for more visions. I wondered what else she knew. I also knew that this was so not Alice. She usually greeted you cheerily and then went back to whatever she was doing before, or she didn't greet you at all, she just kept doing what she was doing.

"Alice, what are you doing after school today?" I asked, hoping with all my might that it wasn't shopping.

"Shopping" said Alice, still in that distant tone I had never heard her use. "Why?"

"Can I come with you?" I asked. I knew that this didn't sound like me. I hated going shopping with Alice and she knew it.

"Sorry?" she said incredulously, dreamy fashion gone, the Alice I knew replacing it. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Can I go shopping with you?" I repeated, quickly thinking of an excuse. I couldn't come up with one and I hoped Alice would just believe me, but she still looked at me in a questioning sort of way. "I, er, need to, um, buy a new, um, jacket! Yeah, I need a new jacket." I probably didn't sound convincing, but Alice went back into the dreamy world she was in before.

"Yeah, alright" she said distantly.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked, hoping she would answer, but at the same time knowing she wouldn't.

She said nothing.

"Alice! Alice, what are you doing? Alice!" The bell rang and Alice hurried off, still looking extremely distant. I stared after her in irritation and then I quickly went after her. I had to get to class too. Also I might be able to get Edward to invade Alice's mind while she might still be searching for more visions. Edward was just as interested as me about Alice's attitude.

"There you are" Edward said as I slipped into the seat beside him. "I thought you were going to be late." The teacher wasn't in the room yet.

"Edward" I said hurriedly, not wanting to lose any time. Alice's class could begin any second now. "Can you read Alice's mind right now?" Edward looked confused, but then he said "she's just concentrating on her lesson. It just started."

"Damn" I cursed. "She was searching for visions- I could tell that much. I thought she might be searching for something she hasn't told us about. She was really distant with me." I added the last bit because Edward was looking sceptical.

"Hmm" he said. "Maybe she's just worried." I stared at him.

"I thought you agreed with me" I said.

"I just think maybe she really is worried. None of us saw what was going to happen. Maybe Alice is just recovering from shock."

"She got a shock from the vision of the Volturi, but she got over that quickly, didn't she?" I argued. "Why should this time be so much different?" Edward couldn't answer that. I concentrated on what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't do it. I was too worried about Alice and what she might have seen. I was imagining what she might have seen that was so bad she couldn't tell us what it was. I spent all of the lessons before lunch thinking about what is could be. And, of course, because I was so nervous, the possibilities got scarier and scarier. Really scary. Edward seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"Act normally" he told me quietly as we walked to the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were already there. But one look at Alice told me she was not seeing the dreary cafeteria. Edward had seen it too.

"Hi" he said happily, sitting down. Everyone but Alice greeted him. This, even Edward could not deny, was not normal. It was Alice who greeted everyone unless she was seeing something important.

"Hey Alice" I greeted her, trying to sound like everything was normal. Alice didn't respond. Jasper exchanged a confused glance with Emmett, who shrugged.

"Alice?" said Jasper. No response. "Alice!"

"Shhhh!" she said suddenly, turning to us. "I was seeing something important!"

"What?" I asked, praying for an answer.

"James's friend" Alice said grimly, but I did not think she was telling us everything. Jasper and Emmett exchanged the same confused look again. However, nobody pressed her into telling anything more. But soon, I had to get some more information.

"What are you seeing now, Alice?" I asked, because she still looked distant.

"Nothing" Alice said, but of course she was seeing something.

"What did you see before?" asked Rosalie, guessing my plan.

"Just...just what I was seeing before" said Alice, but once again it was apparent that she was lying to us.

"Oh, okay" said Rosalie, relaxing back in her chair, but when she looked at me, I knew that Rosalie at least would try with all her strength to get Alice's secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey, is it just me, or is Alice hiding something?" Rosalie and I asked Emmett. We decided that the best way to make Alice confess was to get other people involved with trying to make her tell us.

"Just you" Emmett said without hesitation.

"Don't you think that Alice is hiding something?" Rosalie pressed. "She's being all distant. Haven't you realised?"

"Yeah, but she's always distant when she's seeing the future, and she keeps trying to see more of what she has been seeing."

"She's not being herself" I argued. "She's not just being distant, she's being vague. Alice is never vague unless she's hiding something." And even Emmett couldn't argue with that.

"Listen Emmett, will you help us find out what Alice is hiding?" I asked.

"Please?" added Rosalie, putting her arms around him.

"Yeah alright" agreed Emmett, but he sounded sceptical. "If she's hiding something, I'll help you find out what it is. I want to know."

"Course you do" said Rosalie, beaming.

**********************************************************************************

"Alice-" I began, but she stopped me.

"Alright, alright, I'm not telling you something I know!" she said. I grinned.

"So..." I said.

"I'm still not telling you anything" Alice insisted. "Give up now."

"Why not?" I asked. "Does anyone else know?"

"No" insisted Alice. "Please give it up Bella. I might tell you one day. And I promise I'll tell you first if I need to."

"You need to now" I said.

"I meant if what I know started endangering our lives" said Alice.

"Alice" I moaned. "Will you tell Jasper is he asked you?"

"No, he'd tell everyone" said Alice, but she looked wistful, liked she _wanted _to tell Jasper.

"Alice-"

"If you want to know more about it, ask Tanya and Kate about their history" said Alice bleakly.

"What?" I said. "What about their history?"

"It's connected to them" Alice said. "Their mother. You know how she made an immortal child, right?" I nodded. Nothing Alice was saying was making any sense. "Well, Tanya and Kate had two brothers as well, but they didn't want to be vegetarians" Alice continued. "So they left. Tanya and Kate didn't like their brothers much, but Irina was best friends with one of them. He stayed in touch with them after he left." She said this as if it meant something significant.

"Yeah, and so, their brothers have something to do with this?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Alice. "But that's all I'm telling you. You're completely confused, and that's good."

"Alice..." I began. "You are telling me the truth aren't you? I mean, this does have something to do with your secret right?"

"Bella, seriously, this has something to do with what I'm not telling you" Alice insisted. I was trying to figure out what it meant. Alice had seen someone plotting to take revenge on us about James. She wasn't telling us something about this. What had a gaping hole in it that was unanswered? What could Alice know that she wasn't sharing? What questions had we asked that Alice had said nothing about?

Who?

Why?

When?

Who...who...who!?!

"Alice" I said slowly, watching her face carefully. "Do you know who it is?" Alice nodded.

"Give up now, I'm not telling you who it is" she said flatly.

"Come on Alice, I'm begging you" I pleaded. "I'll never let you rest until you tell me!" But she wouldn't.

**********************************************************************************

"So she definitely said she knew who it was" Rosalie asked for the one millionth time.

"If you ask me that once again, I'm going to scream" I said. "Yes!"

"Tell me the story again" said Rosalie. I sighed.

"It was just that Tanya and Kate had two brothers and that Irina was close to one. And they didn't want to be vegetarians so they left. Not really significant."

"It must be" said Rosalie. "Why else would she tell you that story? What kind of voice did she tell you it in?"

"She was saying it like it meant something I should realise" I said. "But I have no idea what it could mean. Do you?" Rosalie shook her head.

"You guys are slow" said Alice happily, walking through the door cheerfully.

"Alice! Tell us what you mean!" insisted Rosalie, but we both knew it was no good.

"Not a chance" sang Alice. "I like watching you guess."

"Either go away or tell us what you were talking about" Rosalie snapped.

"See you" Alice said happily, skipping away. I turned to Rosalie.

"Do you have a feeling that Alice knows something else now?"


End file.
